tmp2fandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
center|680px| The Millennial Project is a comprehensive plan for space development, beginning with the terrestrial cultivation of an environmentally sustainable civilization and Post-Industrial culture and culminating, far in the future, in the colonization of our immediate stellar neighborhood. The TMP2 project is specifically a project of the Living Universe Foundation community to continually update and revise the content of the original plan as described by Marshal T. Savage in his book The Millennial Project. please refrain from attempting major editing without project core group approval __TOC__ Where to start * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' ' * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help * Please direct project enquiries to Eric Hunting at TheMillennialProject @ gmail.com or the Watercooler forum. * Support our media development program. Looking for science-savvy artist/designers or donations to support our art and design commissions. Help us get TMP2 illustrated! Click Here To Donate Using PayPal A Brief Summary of the project *Other TMP Related Sites *The Original TMP 2.0 Article Series **My TMP **On the Architecture of Aquarius **On the Architecture of Asgard **On the Architecture of Avalon **On the Architecture of Solaria **On Transportation and Telecommunications in TMP **The Transhumanist Spectrum and the Architecture of the Virtual Habitat *Other Media **Gallery of Original TMP Artwork (used with permission) **Bibliography **TMP Music Lists **Relevant Web Sites **Luz Azul Buckminster Fuller Challenge Entry **Star City Proposal - DARPA 100YSS TMP 2.0 Breakdown Foundation *Foundation Community Network **Foundation Promotional Effort ***Space Advocacy Community Outreach Effort ***TMP 2 Lecture/Presentation Program ***Foundation Convention Circuit ***Star Festivals ***Foundation Fairs **On-Line Community Program ***Virtual Habitat Program **Open Source Everything Project ***Utilimobile Project ***Utilihab Project ***Open Energy Project ***Open Computer Project ***Open Space Project ***Open Fabber Project ***FIY - Fab-It-Yourself Series ***Enclosure Profiles ***OSbot **Open Courseware Network *International Open Space Initiative *Foundation Media **TMP Media Gallery Project **TMP 2.0 Book Project **TMP Film/Video Projects **M3 Game Project **TMP Model Series **Future Fair/Museum of Tomorrow *Foundation CIC **Portfolio Development Project **GreenStar Properties **GreenStar Securities **GreenStar Credit Union **GreenStar Community Cooperative ***GreenStar Cultural ***GreenStar Education ***GreenStar Medical ***GreenStar Relief ***GreenStar Security **GreenStar Ventures **GreenStar Industrial Cooperative ***GreenStar Aerospace ***GreenStar AgroSystems ***GreenStar Biotech ***GreenStar Codeworks ***GreenStar Construction ***GreenStar DigiTech ***GreenStar Energy ***GreenStar Materials ***GreenStar Modular Building Products ***GreenStar PharmaTech ***GreenStar Robotics ***GreenStar Telecommunications ***GreenStar Toolworks ***GreenStar Transit ***GreenStar Transportation Systems ***Aquarian Bounty ***Aquarian Marine Resources ***Asgard Mining Cooperative ***Asgard Orbital Services **GreenStar Free-Market Exchange Network **GreenStar Science Research Cooperative *Foundation Communities **Eco-Community Design Concepts ***eVillage ***Organica ***SeaBox Village ***Solar Circle ***Tectonic ***Terra Firma **GreenStar Resorts **Arcology Earth Aquarius *Life In Aquarius *Seed Settlement Design Concepts **Utilihab Complex **Resort Prefab Complex **Container Mod Complex **Commercial Frame Complex **Commercial Concrete Complex **Organic/Ferro-cement Complex *Aquarian Intermediate Stages *Aquarian Colony Design Concepts **Tectonic Colony **Organic Hybrid Colony **Sea Foam Colony **Submarine Habitats *Aquarian Mariculture and Farming *Aquarian Transportation **Solar Ferry **Solar Wingsail Cruiser **EcoCruiser **Relay Archipelago **Wingship **EcoJet **Aquarian Airship **Aquarian Personal Rapid Transit System **Aquarian Personal Packet Transit and SuperStore **Aquarian SE Downstation **Circum-Equatorial Transit Network *Aquarius Supporting Technologies **OTEC **Pneumatically Stabilized Platforms - PSP **Sea Towers **SeaFoam **Aquarian Digital Infrastructure **VersaBot **Cold Water Radiant Cooling **Large Area Cast Acrylic Structures **Polyspecies Mariculture **Free-Range Fish Farming **Algeaculture **Terra Preta **Cold-Bed Agriculture **Hydroponics **Small Space Animal Husbandry **Tidal/Wave/Current Systems **Algae-Based Biofuel Systems **Hydride Storage Systems **Next-Generation Hydrogen Storage **Alternative Hydrolizer Systems **Supercritical Water Oxidation **Plasma Waste Conversion **Satellite Islands Bifrost *SkyScraper *Mountain Waverider *UltraLight SSTO *MODroc *Exocet *Wizard *LightCraft *Marine Mass Launcher - MML *Bifrost Space Elevator *Bifrost Support Systems **Equatorial Marine Space Center **Down-Range Telemetry and Telecom Network - DRT&TN **Inter-Orbital Shuttle Asgard *Life In Asgard *Modular Unmanned Orbital Laboratory - MUOL *Modular Unmanned Orbital Factory - MUOF *Manned Orbital Factory - MOF *Valhalla *EvoHab **Artificial Gravity Contingencies *Asgard SE Upstation *Asteroid Settlements *Inter-Orbital Way-Station *Solar Power Satellite - SPS *Beamship Concept *Inter-Orbital Transport *Cyclic Transport *Special Mission Vessels *Orbital Mining Systems *The Ballistic Railway Network *Deep Space Telemetry and Telecom Network - DST&TN *Asgard Supporting Technologies **Urban Tree Housing Concepts **Asgard Digitial Infrastructure **Inchworms **Remotes **Carrier Pallets **WristRocket Personal Mobility Unit **RocShaw Personal Mobility Units **Pallet Truck **ZipLine Tether Transport System **MagTrack Transport System **BioSuit **SkyGarden and SkyFarm Systems **Meat Culturing **Microgravity Food Processors **Pools and Baths in Orbit **Solar Sails **Plasma and Fusion Propulsion Avalon *Life In Avalon *Telerobotic Outpost **Beachhead Systems **Soft and Rough Lander Systems **Stationary Cluster Systems **Structures **Outpost Structures **Telerobot Families **Automated Transportation *Excavated Settlement *Excavated Colonies **Atrium Habitat **Lava Tunnel Habitats **Surface Domes *Surface Shuttle Vehicles *Surface Transit Way-Station *Mass Launcher System *Lunar/Planetary Space Elevator Systems *Avalon Supporting Technologies **Sky Mimicry and Spacial Ambiance Enhancement **Modular Industrial Platforms **Utilihab for Space Elysium *Elysium Supporting Technologies Solaria *Life In Solaria *EcoSphere *RhiZome *BioZome *Solar Snowflake - Sunflower - Sundisc - Solar Ribbon *Geopolis *Dyson Sphere *Solarian Spacecraft *Solaria Supporting Technologies **Laser Molecular Conveyance **Nuclear Isomers **Contained Antimatter Systems **Antimatter Propulsion Galactia *Early Mission Programs *Interstellar Telecommunications *Starships *Strategies for Stellar Settlement TMP Cultural Evolution Transhumanism and TMP *The Transhumanist Spectrum of Humanity *The Virtual Habitat *The Transhumanist Proposition Economics, Justice, and Government in TMP *Post-Industrial Economics *Community, Freedom, and Open-Source Law in a Stateless Future *Problem People – Crime and Punishment in a Stateless Society Key Disruptive Technologies of the Post-Industrial Era *Modular Building Systems *Desktop Manufacture and The Internet of Things *Programmable Matter/Smart Materials *Nanofabrication and its Evolution *Medical, Prosthetic, and Cosmetic Applications of Nanotechnology *Future Information Technology **Distributed Computers and the Personal Domain **Virtual Computers **Control Webs, Sensor Nets, and Distributed Awareness **Virtual Habitat Platforms **Artificial Intelligence and its Evolution ***Active and Passive Agents and Cognitive Augmentation ***Virtual People and the Evolution of Artificial Sentience ***Possibilities and Implications of UpLift *Nuclear Fusion *Antimatter ----